This invention relates to certain alkylthiodiazatrithiapentalenes and their use as broad spectrum fungicides or fungistats which can prevent and/or mitigate the damage caused by a variety of fungus diseases to plants, warm-blooded animals and organic materials. The compounds of this invention are also effective in controlling insects and larval pests.
J. Goerdeler, et al., Chem. Ber., 109, 3108 (1976) teaches the preparation of compounds of the general formula ##STR2## wherein R can be CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, i--C.sub.3 H.sub.7, n--C.sub.6 H.sub.3, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 or p--CH.sub.3 C.sub.6 H.sub.4 and R' can be H.
There is no utility taught for the compounds of the reference.
Other references such as J. W. Haynes, et al. in reports of the U.S. Agricultural Research Service, Southern Region, 1976, ARS-S-131 and Chem. Ber., 97, 2567 (1964) disclose structurally similar compounds wherein the R and/or R' substituents are attached to the dithiazolodiathiazole rings through a nitrogen atom. It is indicated in Haynes, et al., that the compounds were tested as boll weevil chemosterilants. No other utility is suggested by the references.
According to the instant invention, compounds have been discovered which are highly active against a variety of plant fungus diseases and insect and larval pests.